Young Love (On Hold)
by Spazz the Spazztastical
Summary: Based after the episode, King of the Rink, Hugo asks King Rolland to Court Princess Sofia. Will Sofia feel the same? HugoxSofia
1. Introduction

**Note: This Intro is them based at what I am assuming they are both 11 by this episode xD In chapter 1 we will be time skipping to them older.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 **~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~**

Once Hugo and Sofia finished their routine in front of everyone cheering the looked at each other smiling, Hugo then leaned in and quickly kissed Sofia on the lips this made the crowed cheer louder and Sofia turned as bright as a tomato. They both took once last bow and curtsy before exiting the ice, Sofia looked down at the hand that was still being held by Hugo, Amber came over talking excitedly at her sister at how wonderful she did. Sofia saw her father talking happily to King Garrick, Hugo's father.

Sofia finally pulled her hand from Hugo's to walk over to her family, she looked back at Hugo as she walked and was smiling staring down at this hand that was holding hers just moments ago. She flushed again but not as red turning back to her sister who was still talking not sure what she was talking about at this point.

It was then that her brother James pulled her over to the side of all the commotion grinning ear to ear,

"That was amazing Sofia! But tell me this, what was that between you and Hugo? I didn't know you two were a couple."

Her face that was already flushed turn redder, she looked down playing with her gloves.

"We aren't, I didn't even knew he liked me like that."

James laughed at her,

"Well now you do, bigger question is Sof, do you like him like that."

Looking back over her shoulder again she looked where he was standing but he was gone now. Looking back at her brother she shrugged her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know James. I am only 11; I've never considered if there is anyone I like, like."

James laughed again and they went back to meet up with the rest of their family.

* * *

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

Going up to his father interrupting his conversation with King Rolland he bowed to him.

"I know I am still young, but I would like for your permission to court your daughter Princess Sofia."

Both kings looked at each other in shock with how forward and to the point he just was, not letting on that the kings were just discussing that same matter right before Hugo joined them. Not wanting to let on to what was conspiring King Rolland smiled and nodded,

"Yes you may, treat my daughter right and well."

Hugo beamed with triumph straightening more giving the king a deep bow,

"I will do my best to make sure she is the happiest Princess in the world."

At that moment his older brother Axel came up giving Hugo a hard slap on the back,

"Way to go brother, your first kiss and you proved that Enchanting Ice skating isn't just for Princesses. You did well."

Smuggling looking at his brother,

"I bet you still haven't had your first kiss have you brother?"

His brother flushed a bit then coughing clearing his throat.

"One does not kiss and tell dear brother,"

They both laughed heading back to their carriage to head back to their castle.

* * *

 **Note: Yes this is short but it's just to get an introduction to the story xD**


	2. Chapter 1

_5_ _years later_

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

Running through the hall holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip,

"No, no, no, no! I am going to be late!"

Heading down the stairs she sprinted and jumped into the carriage closing the door herself. Hearing the driver hushed the flying horses to take off. Sighing loudly to herself as she sat leaning up against the back of her carriage, her sister Amber sat across from her with her fan over her head looking very displeased at her sister.

"Sofia, I was about to leave without you. You know we can't be late for our lessons. What kept you?"

Groaning mainly to herself she looked over at her sister.

"Sorry, I was caught up in a book and lost track of time. Baileywick had told me that I had an hour and so I thought I would read a few more chapters but then when Baileywick walked passed the lounge I was reading in he told me I had only 10 minutes before our lesson. So I ran as fast as I could here, I didn't even have time to put my place marker in, I have a feeling the book is on the floor now."

Closing her fan quickly,

"Next week I am dragging you out to the carriage, you know father wishes for us to go to these lessons and be on time. Not just barley squeaking in. Very un-princess for us to be even a second late,"

Sofia let out a sigh,

"I still don't understand why we have to take lessons for courting."

"It's for more than just courting my dear Sofia, it's to teach us how to be a proper queen and wife to our future kings."

"I still don't even know if I want to be a queen, I wasn't born Royal like you Amber, I still don't think I deserve to be a queen."

"Hmph, Sofia, Darling. You are a Princess, you have been for years. You have any right as a born Princess. That and for the fact everyone loved you while we were attending Royal Prep. Don't get your bloomers in a bunch just because you're worried about these small things."

Sofia just looked at her sister in aw, what she found small just astounded her sometimes. Watching her sister pull her fan back out,

"We are here, let's go see Mrs. Flora."

They started to land in front of the school.

* * *

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

Hugo was leaving his mandatory class, How to be a proper King/Courting 101. It was ran by Mrs. Merryweather, The girls were just coming in for their class, How to be a proper Queen/Courting 101, He decided to wait out front for Sofia to arrive. Noticing the only girls who haven't arrived were Amber and Sofia. Smirking, wondering if she got lost in another book or lost track of time while riding her flying horse Minimus. Debating if he should leave, seeing how there class was due to start any minute now, he started to walk over to his carriage when he notices the Enchancia symbol on the incoming carriage. Walking quickly over to where the carriage just touched down he opened the door before the driver could get off the seat. Sofia had started to open the door at the same time exiting the carriage running into Hugo and making them fall over, Hugo wrapped his arms tightly around the new body before they went crashing to the ground. Taking the blunt of the fall he heard Sofia gasping,

"I am so sorry Hugo! We are going to be late and I was in a hurry and didn't even know you were here!"

Amber rolled her eyes, still having her fan covering her face; she personally had no interest in Hugo anymore. Knowing for a fact that he was head over heels for Sofia, so she wouldn't waste her time and energy on a fish that wouldn't nibble, plenty of more fish in this Royal Ocean, Amber proceeded past them to head to their class.

Hugo still had his arms around Sofia and it wasn't until he noticed Sofia's face was bright red at how close they were when he finally let go, Sofia's driver was the one to assist them both up off the ground.

"Sofia, I know it's a little one the spot but would you mind coming to my castle this weekend? I wish to discuss some stuff with you."

She quickly hugged Hugo in a simple friendly every day type of hug before agreeing,

"That is no problem I have nothing planned this weekend, I'll be over in time for lunch but I really must get into class."

Curtsying to him before sprinting off to her class, he chuckled to himself watching her be very un-princess like to get to a class were they will teach you to be a proper Queen. Finding it all very amusing he couldn't wait for the weekend to come now. Going over to his carriage he got in to head back to his castle to get preparations started for her arrival.

* * *

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

With class ending and Ms. Flora dismissing them for the day she sighed in relief, just making it in time when she got there. Thankful that it was an easier day, getting up out of her seat she meet up with Amber and a few of the girls, Hildigard and Clio where there. She just caught the tail end of their conversation before they greeted Sofia.

"Hey girls, any plans for this weekend?"

"Well Sofia, Clio and I are planning to just pamper ourselves at the Royal Hot Spring Spa over in the mountains where I live. We were just asking Amber if she wished to join us but sadly Zandar as officially started courting her so alas she won't be able to join. Would you like to come, Sofia?"

She was about to agree when it clicked to her that in her haste she already made plans for this weekend.

"I would love to but before class I ran into Hugo, and I literally ran into him and we ended up on the ground in my haste to get to class. He requested that I come over to his castle, I'm not sure what for didn't have time to ask."

Hildigard clasp her hands together in excitement.

"Oh Sofia, don't you understand! He might have plans to ask to court you! How exciting!"

Sofia shrugged making the others frown, putting her hands up in front of her in defense,

"Before you bite my head off, if he does this will be the third time he will have asked since the time he kissed me on the ice rink 5 years ago."

This being new news even to her sister Amber they all gasped covering their mouths, Sofia was not extremely confused on this action.

"Sofia! Why did you never tell me any of this? Doesn't your sister have a right to know?"

"Why haven't you accepted?"

"I am with Clio on this one, with such a dreamboat why haven't you accepted?"

Sofia shrugged again,

"I just think I am still too young to be courted by anyone and that is what I told Hugo, he laughed and said he would keep asking until I agreed."

Hildigard put her right hand, on Sofia left shoulder,

"Sofia, you know how many girls would love to be with him? I know for a fact that our little Miss Clio here would love for him to ask her, but she is still so shy."

Clio turned bright red at what she said and remained silent.

"I understand that, I just don't want to rush into anything serious. I just don't see myself being with any Royal, it just seems wrong for me to take away from one of you blood born princesses."

The all chuckled at her,

"Sofia as I said in the carriage no one sees you as anything lower than a princess, we don't care that you weren't born Royal to us you are and you have to right to be with any prince your heart desire, just like me and my Zannykins"

Amber sighs happily to herself, Sofia wonders if it was truly Zandar or the fact she will be queen if she marries him.

"If he asks ill consider it, okay girls?"

The beamed happily at her, they all continued to make small talk as they exited the school to go to their carriage to head home. Saying their goodbyes Sofia and Amber enters there's to head home, staring out her window she debates if she should finally accept Hugo's offer.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for such a late update, this story won't be updated as much as the others but I will try to post something at least once a week xD I hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: Here is another update on this story, if you fallow my other stories then you should know that I have just returned from my trip and ready to get back to my stories!**

 **DarkAngel in all honesty I don't have much of a plot at this current time, I just love this episode and you can just see the connection between them! I wanted to kind of do my take of what would happen after that. I might form a plot later on but for now this is just me getting out my SofiaxHugo obsession! I also apologize for any spelling or literal errors of any form. I use Microsoft word and if it doesn't show up as a mistake with it then I think its fine. English was never my strong suit in school so bear with me!**

* * *

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

Running around his castle with his steward in tow giving off orders left and right, wanting to make sure everything looked and was perfect for Sofia's arrive in the morning. He planned a great day, starting with breakfast overlooking his personal ice rink that was in front of his castle. Then they would race around the palace on their flying horses before coming in for a warm snack if not lunch. Then to go out and skate on the lake together, just the two of them for however long they wished, planning on taking her into the forest knowing the perfect spot where ice lily's grew everywhere. Wanting to take that chance and ask her to let him officially start courting her.

Hugo wants to make it official; he would admit only to himself that he was the jealous type. As of late he would hear about his fellow Princes wanting to ask to court her. Not knowing if anyone has asked he didn't want to lose her to anyone. He had his eyes on her for many years, he had already gotten their parent's permission he just needed her permission. It was driving him mad with how close she was, how they always hung out but she wouldn't accept him yet.

To him she was his world, he always enjoyed the other princesses fawning over him but he truly only wanted Sofia to look at him the way the others do. To know that she wanted him as much as he wants her, as the time passed and they grew up his feelings of just wanting to simple be in the same room with her or maybe steal a kiss had turned into more.

Wanting to know what it felt like to truly wrap his arms around her, to kiss her with her kissing back and her wrapping her arms around him. Biting his lip letting his imagination get the better of him, he truly wanted to know and he knew he didn't or won't allow any other Prince to have her. To be able to know those feelings, the feelings he would crave when he thought about her or being around her. Feeling his own mental strength weakening wanting to just take what he wanted be force but knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere positive. Sighing, shaking the thoughts out of his head he headed towards the kitchen to make sure the chief made all the local cuisine to make sure she got to taste the best of what his kingdom had to offer.

Turning the corner to the kitchen he runs into his brother Axel,

"Why hello there baby brother, getting ready to see Sofia tomorrow?"

Crossing his arms wondering what his brother wanted,

"Yes actually, I am very busy, now if you excuse me."

"Hmph, you know if you ask her to make it official and she declines I am going to be asking her myself. I have gotten fathers permission and I will be asking King Rolland's permission while she is here visiting. If I get his permission I will start my attempts in wooing Princess Sofia."

Hugo was to shocked to say anything, his mouth slightly gaped opened as he watched his brother turn with a smirk on his face walking away, taking a moment to process what just happened his anger started to boil inside him. Turning to look at his steward he ordered him to finish the preparations as he stormed through the castle to find his father.

Finding him in his study, he looked up from his work on his desk.

"Can I help you champ?"

Looking very displeased at his father almost slamming the door shut behind him, taking large steps towards the desk laying his hands on it.

"How could you give Axel permission to court Sofia, Sofia is mine!"

His father sat up in his chair giving out a little snort,

"It has been 5 years and she hasn't accepted you or your courting offers. It is time to face the hard truth son. It is time for you to move on and try to court another who is interested in you."

"She is interested in me, she is not like any of those other princesses she won't just fall for me because I am a handsome prince. She cares more than what value I am and if ill match what they are wearing. I am a person to her, Sofia is my best friend and one day she will accept me. I will have her as my queen, no one can have her."

Hugo was fuming mad at this point, letting out all his anger he had built up trying to locate his father.

"This is your last chance to ask for her permission to court her, if she says no then you will find someone else to be with you. Our kingdom would benefit if Axel was able to obtain her as his Queen."

Slamming his right fist onto his father desk he turned and stormed out of his office,

"I will have her; no one else can have her."

* * *

 **Note: Just a short one, only Hugo side this time xD I hope you like this twist I added in. I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: Oh my goodness look at this! 2 chapters in one week! I plan on doing more of this story and less of my other story, lost my groove for, Courting is a trivial Matter and been obsessed with What If. Like seriously! Can't wait to type more of it tomorrow! Now on with the story!**

 **Also I have no idea what Kingdom Hugo lives in and google didn't help me at all in the searches I did!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

Waking up with the sound of Baileywick knocking and rising her from her sleep,

"Good morning Princess, you have a busy day today and it seems that you have over slept. I will have Violet come and assist you with today's outfit and then we will be on our way."

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, absorbing what had just been said. Half wanting to just curl back into her blankets but knowing she had promised Hugo already that she would spend the day with him. It wasn't an official courting but he always treated what was supposed to be a day of fun into him trying to woo her. It was always nice knowing Baileywick was always there with her on her day visits.

Violet shortly arrived, assisting Sofia out of her bed and cleaned up before dressing her in simple but warm dress. It may have been summer there in Enchancia but in Hugo's kingdom it was always like winter. Violet had packed a small bag of changes so she would be prepared at any adventure they wished to go on. Baileywick returned shortly.

"It is time to go Princess,"

Sofia nodded fallowing Baileywick to the coach; they got in sitting down across from each other before it took off.

"Thank you again Baileywick for always being here to escort me."

Smiling warmly at Sofia,

"Not a problem, in all honesty I am more than thrilled to be your escort. I don't trust any of these Princes, just look at James and all his energy. I wish Amber would let me join on her courting's."

Giggling she smiled back,

"Yes Hugo in interested but we are just friends, I enjoy hanging out with him but don't plan on doing any serious courting for a while. Even though you are more than welcome to help me keep any Prince at bay,"

They both laughed together, continuing to make small talk on their ride over. An hour passed and the sun was rising up when they arrived. Baileywick beamed that they made it on time even though to him Sofia overslept for what had been planned for the day. The coach landed and he assisted Sofia out, Hugo was already waiting outside for her. Giving him a warm smile then hugging him in nothing but a friend manner, he hugged back holding her in his arms for a second longer than normal.

"Thanks for coming Sofia; it is always nice having you visit."

Pulling away from him she nodded,

"It is always nice, we don't get to spend as much time together since we graduated and even with these new lessons we still don't seem much of each other."

Holding out an arm for her, she wrapped her arm around his as he escorted them where they would be dining for breakfast. Arriving at their destination he let of her arm to pull out her chair, she rewarded him with a simple smile before sitting.

"Thank you Hugo."

He beamed a bit, always enjoying hearing his name come from her sweat voice. Watching him take the seat across from her, they sat and talked looking out at the frozen lake every once in a while. Hugo explained what he had planned for today but didn't mind if she wished to add or remove an activity. While chewing on a bite of her food she contemplated, not really wanting to fly around in the cold she began to ask after her mouth was empty.

"Is there any chance we could go Ice Skating instead of flying? Don't get me wrong I enjoy beating you every time we race but would prefer not to be frozen while doing so."

Letting out a warm giggle she noticed Hugo seemed to melt a little at the sound, he nodded recovering himself quickly.

"That is perfectly fine and by the way, I let you win. Princely and Gentlemanly thing to do,"

Both started lightly laughing at that, the finished there meal and then parted ways to get there ice skating gear on. Walking back down the hall after getting changed, skates in hand. They ran into Axel walking towards them, her brows pressed together noticing a different look on his face than she was used to. Baileywick stepped closer to her noticing the look as well, they stopped when they met.

"Good morning Axel, how are you?"

He bowed to Sofia, she curtsied back.

"I am doing much better now that I have gotten to see your lovely face, I didn't know that you were going to be here today. Having a play date with my baby brother are you?"

Knowing for a fact that he was indeed up to something she ignored it for the time and chuckled softly.

"You make it sounds like we are still 9."

He smiled at her,

"He will always be my baby brother; I can't help but to still see him as a child."

Shrugging his shoulders, they were interrupted my stopping footsteps. They turned to see Hugo's furious face coming at them. Grabbing Sofia's hand he pulled her away from the group and hurried them both out of that hall.

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

Hugo had taken them to the back end of the Castles library room, the library was like a maze, you could tell not many came this far back. A small layer a dust was starting to form from the lack of cleaning this part got. When they had finally stopped he had let go of her hand still looking away from her. Sofia had noticed that they had lost Baileywick and it was just the 2 of them now, looking concerned at Hugo she began to speck.

"Is… everything okay?"

She was worried but wasn't sure what was going on,

"Please don't think less of me,"

"Why would I?"

He turned to face her; his eyes were wet with moister. Tears had started to form, her concerned look turned to worry. Walking up to him she placed a hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong Hugo?"

Biting his lip he wrapped his arms around Sofia holding her closer than he ever had before, her arms were both pinned between their bodies now. Her face flushed at how intimate this was. He had come on to her but never like this. It was more vocal than physical and she had been grateful for that. After a few minutes he continued to hold on to her both being quite.

"Hugo, please can you tell me what is wrong?"

This time he let out a small sniffle, he was trying his best not to ball like a little baby. Taking a deep slow breath to clear his head he started to talk while not letting go of Sofia.

"I am afraid."

He stated, his voice was just a whisper against her head.

"What are you afraid of?"

Holding her a little tighter but making sure it wasn't too tight,

"I don't want to lose you; I know you must think less of me. You have known I've wanted nothing but to court you and have respected your choice. I planned to ask to court you again today, seeing you with Axel made me lose it."

"I don't understand why that would make you lose it; we have hung out with him many of times through the years."

Finally loosening his grip so he could look her in her amazing breath taking blue eyes,

"The other day I was going around to make sure everything was going to go as plan, I ran into Axel and he told me that he got fathers permission to try to court you as well. That if I had asked and you said no that I would no longer have the right to keep asking. I spoke with father and he confirmed that it was true and he was to see your father today about it as well."

Watching her face change with different emotions until it calmed and she was mulling over what he just told her.

"Sofia, I know I am a selfish man. I have wanted you since we were children. At first it was a simple attraction but now it has turned into so much more. I know fancy things won't win your heart that is why I try to catch your fancy with adventure's and enjoyable activity's to do instead of just trying to buy you."

He places a hand on her cheek this time while the other was on her shoulder.

"Sofia, I love you. Somewhere along the line of our fun time and friendship, you turned into my best friend and then I fell in love with you. You challenge me to be a better me every day. I am not longer that annoying little child who thinks he is better than all the rest. Even though, I totally am."

That got a small adorable little laugh from her,

"I know you are not ready for courting, but please. I wish to court you, even if it's just for show. We don't have to change anything until you're ready. I will wait however long it takes for you to be ready; I knew that you were the only woman for me. You are my Princess, I don' want to lose you to no man and especially not to my brother."

Placing a hand over his, pushing her face into his.

"Thank you Hugo, you can court me. I do wish for things to remain as it is for now. I still hope we can go ice skating still."

Hugo face beamed, longing to hear her accept him. It's not fully what he wanted but he would take it, knowing that everyone would see them as a couple. That once she was ready he could truly court her, but that she cared enough for him that she would let him claim her so no other prince could touch her. He found hope in this; hugging her again he held her tight and whispered a soft warm happy purr of a thank you to her, this time she returned the hug. Still hugging her,

"I know this might be a bit much to ask but would you allow me to hold your hand, at least while we are here in my kingdom?"

Pulling away she looked up at him with a smile,

"Well if we want people to believe that this is a true courting that I will allow you to hold me hand, even outside your kingdom."

He was just awestruck and thrilled, he hope this meant she truly liked him as least, she had said nothing to his confession of love but he wouldn't pry on that. He took her by the hand again but this time he wrapped his fingers into hers and she returned with her own fingers wrapped around his. His heart was racing with this, he knew his face was red, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks. It felt right to hold her hand and walk together; he just hoped she felt the same. Returning the front of the castle there stood Baileywick and Axel, they both turned to see them approach. Axel looked defeated before he even had the chance to ask her. Baileywick quickly walked up to them, they weren't gone long but it still made him worry.

"Is everything alright Princess?"

Giving her steward a warm smile,

"Yes, nothing to worry about,"

He nodded; it was then that Hugo escorted them outside and down the lake so they could skate. His brother Axel and retreaded farther into the castle not wishing to fallow them. The rest of the day flew by faster than he wished. Soon it was time to say their goodbyes as Baileywick and Sofia climbed into the coach Hugo grabbed her hand and pulling her into a hug he quickly whispered one last thank you before letting her go. Watching her flush he waved and watched her coach fly off.

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry about the lack of updates if you fallow my other story I said that my kids have gotten sick and I am a worry wart of a mother.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

The next time at her lesson she was swarmed by all the girls asking questions on how it went,

"You said you wanted to wait until we were at our lesson now spill the beans! Tell us what happened!"

Amber was livid that her sister wouldn't share any details when she returned and no matter how much she would bug she just kept telling her that she needed to wait until they returned to lessons before she would share any information. Hilde and Clio were all ears to hear what had happened as well as Amber. No one had arrived yet and Amber had sent word for those two to show up early for juicy details on Sofia, it was so early that the boys were still in on their lessons.

Sofia sighed and then told them about what happened at the visit, the girl's squealed when she got to the point where she accepted Hugo's courting proposal. All Sofia could do was covered her ears at the other girls reaction.

"Oh Sofia, I am so happy for you darling. It all sounds so romantic. Hugo was so distraught at the chance of losing you that he went so far to drag you away and confess even more so."

Hilde went on as Amber covered her flushed face with her fan.

"I do agree and how scandalize that you were alone with Hugo."

"Amber your over reacting, nothing scandalizes about being alone for maybe 10 minutes, that and nothing happened but talking and him clinging to me for dear life."

Clio spoke up then,

"Did you not want to accept then?"

Hilde and Amber looked at Clio then back at Sofia wondering what her answer would be.

"It's hard to say, I do like Hugo. He is a good friend and I have always enjoyed hanging out with him I just don't know. As I told you girls before, I just don't feel I am ready to officially be courted."

Before anyone could say another word the bell for the Boys lesson just rang releasing them. When they turned to look at them leaving, Sofia's eye's connected with Hugo's watching him stop at the top of the stairs to look down at the group of girls before she saw that he caught site of her. A beaming happy smile came across his face before he started down the stairs taking them, 2 to 4 at a time before ending in front of her. Taking her hand he places a simple kiss on it.

"Good day Sofia, I am so happy that I was able to see you before I returned to my Castle. I hope this happens more often."

Feeling her cheeks get warm she nodded,

"If you would like I could show up early."

The words left her lips before she realized, this made Hugo's face light up even more which she didn't think was possible.

"You would do that for me?"

Hearing how astonished he sounded there was no way she could deny him, she gave a heart felt smile towards him.

"Yes I would,"

Next thing she knew she was wrapped in his arms, she returned the hug before they heard someone clear there throat. When they looked up it was James,

"Hugo, I know your courting Sofia but I am still her older brother and I am going to have to ask that you let go of her now."

Amber nudged him,

"James leave the love birds alone, it's just a hug."

Hugo let go, she could tell that he just realized that everyone was staring at them. He bowed to her deeply,

"I am sorry Sofia; I was informal and let my emotions get the best of me."

She waved her hand in front of her,

"No need to apologize, it was just a simple hug."

When he stood up she saw that glow in his face again,

"So does this mean it is okay for me to hug you in public settings?"

She smiled and nodded knowing she shouldn't but wanted to make it clear to everyone that there was reasoning behind this embrace.

"Yes, seeing how we are officially courting. I don't see why a simple hug would be a problem in a public setting."

You could see him light up like it was wassalia day morning; everyone had started up in their own little chatter about what was happening. She could tell Hugo couldn't resist but to embrace her but this time a much shorter hug before letting her go just to hold her hands.

"I must go now but I hope to see you tomorrow after my lessons than."

Smiling and nodding he let her hands go and she watched as he walked away, turning back to the girls they had all amusing looks on their face.

"No way were you going to say no Darling."

Hide said before wrapping her arm around her own,

"Now let's get to class, come Clio."

Amber grabbing her sisters other free arms and they all walked to their class.

* * *

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

Back at his castle he just basically skipped inside, heading to his room to get cleaned up before his meeting with his father. Once he was cleaned up and dressed in appropriate attire he went to his father study were his father wanted to talk to him. Arriving at the door he knocked, the family steward opened the door ushering him in. Sitting in the chair that awaited him he still had that glow on him face.

"Thank you for coming Hugo,"

A worried looked formed on Hugo's face, only time his father called him by his name was when it was something important.

"What is the matter father?"

"I know you have just gotten Sofia's approval to let you court her but time is of the essence, I will give you two years my son. If you haven't been able to propose to her and get her consent then I will have to ask you to let her go. Your brother wishes to have a chance at Sofia as well and seeing how he is the eldest I do have to give him a chance."

Feeling outraged, he raises his voice,

"Father I have only just started courting Sofia, there are plenty other out there that Axel can try to woo, why, does it have to be Sofia?"

His father shifts in his chair slightly,

"Sofia would make a wonderful Queen for this kingdom and seeing how Axel will be king before you it is only right he be able to pick who he wants his queen to be."

Standing up from his seat he glares down,

"If Axel tries anything there will be hell to pay father, Sofia is the one I love. I will not let Axel have her."

He stormed out of his father study, walking down the hall to return to his room he notices Axel leaning up against the wall looking like he was waiting for him. Once Axel catches Hugo walking towards him he smirks,

"You didn't think I was going to give up even though he accepts did you?"

Glaring at his older brother now,

"I would think you would have the decency on not trying to pursue her even though she is taken."

"Correction brother, she isn't officially yours until your wedding night. Until then she is fair game until then."

"So even if she accepts my proposal and agrees to be my bride you will still try to go after her?"

"Yes, as long as she is as pure as fresh fallen snow then I will continue to try to make her mine dear baby brother."

Axel moves from the wall and starts to walk before Hugo catches his shoulder pulling him back, Axel face meets with Hugo's fist. They started fighting in the hall way, cursing at each other and taking hits from each other. Soon a few guards came to break it up and their father was now standing in front of them. Each of them still in the hold of a guard,

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

Hugo was the one to explain what had happened,

"Father, Axel just told me even if I get Sofia's consent on marriage he will still try to go after her. He has no intention on waiting these 2 years for me to try."

His voice caught with all the emotion in his voice, his father looked very displeased over at his eldest son.

"Axel I order you that you must stay away from Sofia or lose the right to the crown."

Axel jaw dropped,

"You can't be serious father, all because I won't give up on trying to, obtain Sofia?"

Hugo glared over at Axel,

"She is a person not an item to wear. You can't obtain her!"

"That is enough! Both of you go to your rooms, I do not want to see either of you until morning. I will send dinner to your rooms but you shall both think about your actions today. I will also make sure you get something to heal your wounds you gave each other. The guards will escort you so this doesn't happen again."

With that they went their separate ways; Hugo flopped on his bed groaning feeling the extent of his injuries now. There was no way he would let Axel take Sofia away without a fight.

* * *

 **Note: I am going to end it there xD I have no reason why I am making Axel into such a Jerk but I like where the story is going. Thinking about making a small time skip in the next chapter, I'll think on it xD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: I am doing a time skip xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _6 months later_**

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

It had been 6 months into the official announcement of the courtship between Hugo and Sofia, Hugo looked forward each day when he would get to spend those few minutes after his lessons, he hadn't asked her on an official first courting yet but he had planned to do it today. They had their casual conversations but he desperately wanted to take her out. Wassalia was coming up and he wanted to plan a simple dinner to celebrate together. Knowing how much she wished not to be fussed over he still wanted to, just planned on doing it on a smaller scale which he could get away with. He had gotten her a Wassalia present; it wasn't anything big or fancy. Many times he had to stop before buying gifts he thought normal princesses would want. Instead he opted for a simple dark purple gem bracelet that would match perfectly with her amulet she always wore.

Exiting his class he quickly walked to the entrance, being the first up and out of his seat when Ms. Merryweather let them go from today's lesson. His excitement to see Sofia knowing she was waiting for him; he couldn't wait to see her. Rounding the last corner he stopped before turning back to hide behind it, peeking around he saw his brother Axel talking with Sofia being way to close for comfort. Thankfully Amber was standing there being a sort of buffer. Taking a deep breath he walked around calm and collected.

"Good Afternoon Sofia, Amber, I hope my brother hasn't been too much of a nuisance to you."

"Oh baby brother; I am being nothing but a gentle man."

Giving a side glare to his brother he holds out his hand to Sofia,

"Sofia I was hoping we could talk in private for a moment before your class starts."

Amber grabbed a hold of Axels arm holding onto it.

"Don't worry about us Hugo; I am sure your brother can keep me entertained while you are away."

Giving Amber a look of thanks Sofia and him walked down the hall and into an empty classroom.

"Sorry about this, I just didn't want my brother butting his head in to the conversation."

Sofia giggled holding his other hand now as well,

"Don't worry about it, what did you want to talk about Hugo?"

Holding her hands tighter he wished this simple moment didn't have to end.

"I wanted to ask if it would be okay if we could spend Wassalia together, I know you said you weren't ready but I just hoped we could have our first official courting together. I promise it won't be anything big, in all honesty I just truly want to spend Wassalia with you."

A small flush swept across her face, he almost didn't notice. Sofia smiled warmly,

"Hugo, I would love to spend Wassalia with you. I will also agree to this being our first official courting."

His eyes widen and he could hear his heart beat in his ears, the room was silent for what felt like forever. He was in pure shock, this is what he wanted and she just granted him permission. Pulling her in wrapping his arms around her,

"Thank you Sofia, this means so much."

Wrapping her arms around him she giggled,

"You know you are easy to please."

* * *

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

In the carriage returning back to the castle, Amber sat extremely close to her sister.

"So spill, what did Hugo wished to talk to you about?"

"It wasn't anything big, he just asked to be able to spend the day with him on Wassalia. I also gave him permission to make it our first official courting."

Amber squealed so loud that Sofia had to cover her ears being in the covered carriage.

"You know what this means!"

"That I will be spending the day with Hugo,"

"Sofia, this means your one step closer in him being able to ask for your hand in marriage!"

Sofia rolled her eyes,

"Oh don't you roll your eyes at me, you know you and Hugo are the talk of school right now. Everyone wants to know how things will end up with you two."

"Amber I think you are taking this a bit out of proportion, it's spending a day with a good friend nothing more."

"To you maybe, but to him this is the world. I wish I could be there to see what he has planned! This is so exciting!"

Sofia leaned back into her seat letting her sister sequel on about what she think he would have planned, returning back to the castle Amber went on until they reached inside going their separate way Sofia decided it was best to inform her parents about her plans for Wassalia. Finding her parents sitting in the lounge around the fire she walked in,

"Good evening mom, dad. How has your day been?"

Walking in giving both her parents a hug before sitting down next to her mother on the sofa,

"It's going good, isn't your winter break starting soon?"

"Yeah, we actually just started it mom. Today was our last day of class until the new year"

"Now I don't have to worry about you kids flying back and forth during these winter storms of ours."

Her father laughed at his wife simple worries,

"Sofia how was your day?"

"It went really well, I had talked to Hugo before class again. He enjoys them, oh I almost forgot. Would it be okay if I spent the day with Hugo on Wassalia? He wishes to do our first courting that day."

Her father beamed in excitement, he had asked if they had plans yet and waited eagerly on when Sofia would make the announcement of their first courting. Miranda on the other hand showed concern of her face,

"Couldn't it be on another day? Wassalia is meant to be spent with family."

"Now Miranda, I don't see why she couldn't spend the day with Hugo. She can be back in time for the dinner."

"Rolly I am not sure about this."

Rolland thinks about it for a moment,

"How about Hugo stays with us then, we could invite his whole family to join us for Wassalia. It would be nice to see Garrick. Also be nice to outnumber the girls for once."

Rolland chuckled, Miranda thought about it.

"I guess that would be okay, James probably would like some company other than his sisters on Wassalia."

"Then it's settled I'll send a message in the morning to Garrick and hopefully we will have a big Wassalia this year."

Sofia just smiled, a bit thankful that she didn't have to travel in the weather. Giving her parent's one last hug before leaving to get ready for dinner she thanks them.

"Thank you for letting me, spend the day with Hugo on Wassalia."

"It's more thanks to your mother; she is the one we need to get things passed."

Rolland chuckled again; Miranda rolled her eyes at him.

"Either way, I thank you again. I will see you at dinner time."

* * *

 **Note: I will end it there; I hope you are all enjoying this story! I will see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: Apologize for the lack in updates, children got me sick and I've been out of commission. I am still not 100% but getting there!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

It was morning, the first official day of our winter break. Sitting at the table in the dining hall, it was oddly quite. No one seemed to have a topic to discuss, all our heads popped up at the entrance of our steward who had a letter on a tray. Swiftly delivering it to Garrick, his father grabbed it off the tray, noting the seal of Enchancia; Hugo heart started to race but didn't show his growing curiosity and excitement. Watching his father read the letter, he folded it setting it back on the tray. Once the steward left he looked at both his sons.

"You know how for Wassalia, we go out and do a father, son hunting trip?"

Axel and Hugo both nodded, Axel enjoyed it more for the bragging rights it gave him for shooting an animal. Hugo didn't care much for it, he could blame Sofia for that. Her love of animals started to rub off on him and he started seeing it more as a cruel act then anything even though he would never stop eating them but shooting them for fun started losing its zest for him.

"Well, it looks like we won't be able to do it this year."

Axel was a bit annoyed by the expression on his face,

"Why is that father?"

"Well it's because we just got an invitation to celebrate it with the Royal Family of Enchancia. Apparently Princess Sofia wished to spend the day with our little champ here."

Hugo couldn't contain the happiness and excitement that grew inside him, the biggest grin crossed his face as he shot a smug look at Axel. Watching his brother roll his eye and go back to eating his breakfast, moving his eyes from his brother to his father still grinning like a fool his father was also grinning the same grin. Hugo quickly finished his breakfast,

"Pardon the rush, but I wish to prepare a few things to take with us, when are we to leave and how long will we be there father?"

His father chuckled at watching his son's excitement over this matter,

"We will be there for three days; we will arrive the morning of the day before and leave in the evening of the day after."

Nodding he quickly left the dining hall and after shutting the door behind him he about sprinted to his room. He didn't want to lose anytime and wanted to make things perfect. Well as perfect as he knew he could get away with, pushing his way into his room he grabbed a quill and parchment and sat down at his writing desk. Starting to jot down some ideas he would want to do with Sofia.

"Hmm let's see, we could go Ice Skating, or she can show me around her kingdom maybe we could share a flying horse."

He sighed happily at the thought of being able to be that close to Sofia.

"I should get her a second present as well,"

He pulled the bracelet out from his pocket looking at hit. Hugo had been holding onto the bracelet since he got it. Not wanting to lose it he thought maybe he could find a pair of erring to go with it. He groaned leaning his head on his desk.

"I know if I get her anything else she will give me that stern look because I spent even more money on her."

Letting out a long sigh,

"It's one of the things I just love about her."

Eyeing the bracelet in his hands he decided that this would do but started considering making her something as well, if he made it than she couldn't give him any grief about spending money. Sitting back up and shaking his head trying to get focus on what he wanted to do with Sofia he looked back down on the list he started,

"Sitting with her under the same blanket would be nice, by a fire, drinking a hot drink."

Letting his mind take him into his own little world he imagined them both on a comfy sofa under a large fluffy blanket each with their own beverages. Her body slightly pressed into his, one of his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer she would turn to look at him and he would lean closer until their lips locked. He shudders pulling him back to reality.

"That would be the best present to receive."

Brushing his fingers against his lips he still remembered how soft hers were after all these years never trying again, more out of fear for losing her friendship. Desperately wanting to more and more over the growing years, he stuck to his plan he made since the first time she rejected him on his offer.

 _3 years before_

 _Catching Sofia after she had fallen from her horse trying an advance technic for her flying Derby team,_

 _"Thanks Hugo, I still can't get that full loop right."_

 _Hugo chuckled,_

 _"You'll get it; you're the best on this team now."_

 _Sofia started to undo her helmet and putting her hair up into a bit higher ponytail than she was wearing._

 _"Thanks, but I don't think I'm the best."_

 _"Always your worst enemy Sofia,"_

 _This got a giggle out of her but not because of the joke but because he didn't know how true that was as she remembered bad Sofia, to this day she couldn't wear pink without thinking of her. He puffed his chest out thinking that she thought he was funny, they both started to walk towards the stables with their horses in tow._

 _"What's your plan after we get the horses cleaned up and settled Hugo?"_

 _He shrugged his shoulder,_

 _"Guess, go home and do our homework for the night, eat then sleep. What about you Sofia?"_

 _She thought about it for a moment,_

 _"The only difference would be to tend to my bunny Clover; he enjoys our evening cuddle time."_

 _Hugo actually felt jealous of a rabbit at this moment even though he would never admit to it._

 _After they finished they started exiting the stables together when Hugo grabbed Sofia by the hand pulling her around, it caught her off guard so when she got pulled towards him she fell into his chest. Her face flushed as she looked up him, he held her hand tighter._

 _"Sofia, you know I like, like you. I wanted your permission to court you."_

 _Sofia stood now her eyes were wide and her face felt hot, she than vigorously shook her head no._

 _"I am sorry Hugo, we are only 13. I am not ready to be courted yet."_

 _He chuckled enjoying the reaction she gave him,_

 _"Okay than, I guess I will just have to keep trying until I get you to finally agree to it!"_

 _Sofia groaned,_

 _"Hugo,"_

 _He cut her off by pulling her in hugging her,_

 _"You have no say in this matter, even if you reject my over and over I will get you to let me court you!"_

 _After letting her go he quickly left the stables waving bye at her, hearing her yell back at him._

 _"I have a say in this too!"_

 _He chuckled again heading to the coach that was to take him home._

Pulling out of that memory he sat back in his chair, he never gave up and now he was able to court her. The grin he wore earlier reappeared on his face. He just couldn't believe it, all his hard work finally got him somewhere and to him she was worth it. All this waiting, now the only thing he had to worry about was his brother and trying to butt in during their visit. Knowing he could ask Amber or James to try to distract him for at least a little bit; he had become good friends with both of them since his pursuit at courting Sofia. Setting down the quill he got up putting the bracelet back into his pocket and flopped down onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he contemplated what he should make Sofia, he just couldn't stay focus on anything right now. His mind was a buzz with all the ideas he had and it was a bit overwhelming. Hugo was always good with his hands, and had been pretty creative over the years. He decided he would carve something out of wood.

Hopping out of bed he excited his room grabbing his warm jacket on the way out. Wanting to obtain the wood from out back from the mountain of firewood they always had to keep the castle nice and toasty. Once outside he walked over to the wood pile. He scouted around to find a smaller chunk of wood that would work for what he wanted. One of his servants was passing by when they stopped to see Hugo rummaging through the wood.

"Prince Hugo, is there something I could help you with?"

Turning to look he greeted him with a smile,

"Hello Vincent, I was just looking for a small chunk of wood to do a wood carving. But you guys clean this place so well it's hard to do."

Vincent chuckled warmly at the prince,

"Why thank you for the complement, if you like I can assist you in making a smaller piece to work with out of one of the logs."

"That would be great; I think I would freeze if I tried to find one myself."

They both chuckled as Vincent came in and grabbed a log cutting it down to the size Hugo needed.

"Thanks Vincent, you are a life saver."

"Anytime Prince Hugo,"

With that Hugo left with a wave entering back into the house, heading back to his room he wanted to get started, only having a few days before they would be leaving he wanted to make sure he got this done in time.

* * *

 **Note: I wonder what he is going to be making! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sadly it is only of Hugo mainly because I had no flipping idea what I should have Sofia do, so you only got Hugo this round! I will see you all in the next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

The days went on in a flash; Hugo finished his second present for Sofia. Placing the carving in a box he wraps it in purple shimmering wrapping. Placing a bow on top he smiles down at it. He intended to give this present to her during the time that the family would all get together and open there presents together. Reaching his hand into his pocket he pulled out the purple gemmed bracelet running his thumb a crossed it. Hoping he would find the time to have a moment alone with Sofia to be able to give her the most important gift. Hearing a knock on his bedroom door he quickly placed the bracelet into his pocket.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened, it was the castle steward.

"Prince Hugo the carriage is waiting to take you and your family to Enchancia. Your father is already waiting; I still need to find your brother."

With that he left the room, Hugo fallowed shortly after. Quickly walking through the halls and out the front of the castle he walks down the flight of stairs and enters the carriage. Axel and his father were both in already.

"Hey Axel did the steward find you?"

His brother raised and eyebrow,

"No, why?"

"We should send message to him that you are already here so he can stop his wild goose chase then."

The boys laughed together, their father gave word to the man holding open the door to inform the steward bowing he shut the door as the couch started to fly off. Garrick had told all his servants that they got to celebrate Wassalia in the castle this year, the steward would remain behind to make sure that nothing went wrong.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, Hugo was almost glued to the window as the Royal Family of Enchancia was outside waiting to great them as soon as they landed. His eyes fell upon Sofia, she wore a elegant golden gown with silver trim, she looked breathtaking. As the couch landed Baileywick was opening the door to the carriage and announcing the new arrivals.

"Presenting; His Royal Highness King Garrick and his sons Prince Axel and Prince Hugo."

Even though Garrick was announced first it was Hugo who exited first, his excitement to see Sofia was great. Tripping a bit out of the couch he adjusted himself before going straight up to Sofia and grasping her hands, a beaming smile came across his face.

"Thank you ever so much for your lovely invitation Sofia, it is the best Wassalia present I could of asked for."

Sofia flushed a bright shade of red; she didn't realize how this simple request was going to apparently make his Wassalia. Smiling warmly back at him,

"It is my pleasure Hugo; it will be wonderful having you and your family here to celebrate with us."

Rolland had cleared his throat to pull Hugo from the world he had gotten sucked into, letting go of Sofia's hand he went back to stand with his Father and brother. Garrick then walked up to Rolland,

"Rolland you old boy! Thank you ever so much for having us this Wassalia!"

Garrick wrapped Rolland in a one armed hug.

"I am not sure why we didn't do this sooner; it will be so nice having you and the boys here. You will have saved me from being outnumbers by the girls this year. We should take out our sons to do some hunting before you leave."

"That sounds wonderful, get to experience the wonders that Enchancia has to offer!"

Garrick went to Miranda and bowed kissing her on the hand,

"It is so lovely to see you again Queen Miranda, Rolland is sure is lucky to have found you."

Rolland, Miranda and Garrick started entering the castle together to leave the kids to catch up and hang out. Axel went up to James, seeing how they were future king brothers he saw it was only fitting to give him the first greetings.

"James you young boy!"

Axel did his best impression on how his father greeted his, the boys laughed. They high fived each other, Axel then went to bow to Amber,

"Lovely as ever I see Princess Amber, I hope we get the chance to have a moment together."

Watching Amber calmly look down at him then opened her fan in front of her face,

"We will see Prince Axel."

Then last he stopped in front of Sofia, grabbing her hand he kissed it.

"Lovely as ever Princess So…"

Before he could get her name out he was decked in the face by Hugo, Axel collided into the ground. Hugo shook his right hand, feeling the throb in his hand. Hearing the girls gasped and James crack up laughing, Sofia ran over to Axel who was getting up holding his bloody nose.

"Oh my Gods, are you okay Axel? Hugo! Why would you do that to your brother?!"

Sofia and Amber both helped Axel inside to get him some medical attention. James walked over and put his hand on Hugo's back,

"He deserved it, no matter what anyone says. Your brother is a jerk."

Hugo felt better knowing he had James at least on his side.

* * *

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

Entering the castle she was so distraught that Hugo would out right attack his own brother. It was awkward having Axel kiss her on the hand when he knew that she was being courted by his younger brother. There was still no good reason to fight; he could have voiced his opinion. They 2 girls took Axel up to see Cedric, knocking on his tower door the three of them could hear grumbles come from the other side, the door opened with a disgruntled sorcerer looking down at them.

"You know I am off duty for Wassalia, don't you."

Sofia gave your award winning smile.

"I know but we needed help from Cedric the Sensational, only your brilliance could help us."

A smirk formed on his face, she always knew what to say to get her way with the older sorcerer. They had become good friends over the years and she even convinced him to teach her some magic form time to time. He let them come in after Sofia won him over,

"So what can I do to help then?"

"Would you happen to have some of your healing salve made?"

Hearing him groan he walked over to the cabinet that held his made potions,

"You girls really came all this way to get a healing salve for a broken nose? Do I look like a nurse to you?"

Sofia giggled picturing Cedric in a white nurse outfit,

"Yes because your salves are the best in the land!"

He puffed his chest a bit at the praise handing Sofia the bottle,

"If that is all you need then I hope to get back to my time off."

Quickly giving the Sorcerer a hug before returning to Axel she helped Amber bring him back down the stairs, waving by with her free hand.

"Thank you Mister Cedric! See you at the present opening!"

Hearing him groan a bit while he waved shutting his tower door, Amber huffed a bit.

"Sofia, I will never understand why you admire him at all."

She giggled at her sister,

"He is my good friend; he has taught me a lot and has helped us a lot over the years. With school project and even things around the castle, he is the best Royal Sorcerer!"

This got Axel to chuckle before complaining about the pain, they reached a sitting room were a servant brought in a basin filled with water. Amber sat next to Axel not wanting to get in the way and not really wanting to have to touch blood. Sofia cleaned up him face as gentle as she could be before applying the Salve to his injured nose, it quickly healed and Sofia cleaned the rest, off her hands.

"That should do it Axel, Mister Cedric's healing salve really is the best."

Axel reached up to touch his nose, it no longer hurt.

"Thank you, both of you. I didn't expect my brother to go so far."

"I'll say, Hugo was a bit of a brute back there."

"Oh Amber, he isn't that bad. I am shocked as well at the action he took."

Baileywick soon found them and announced it was time for lunch; the group got up and made small talk on their way to the dining hall. Reaching the dining hall everyone else was already sitting and waiting for them to show up. Hugo and James were sitting next to each other when they entered. Seeing Hugo's eyes light up at seeing her, her face flushed lightly. It diminished as soon as she saw him glaring at Axel. As she got close to her seat Hugo had gotten up and held out her chair. She curtsied to him and took her seat, Hugo sat next to her so they could talk while eating lunch.

"Sofia, I was wondering if we could spend some time together tomorrow, seeing how it is Wassalia. I was hoping if it was okay with both our parents that we could spend some time doing something."

Smiling warmly at Hugo, even though she didn't like how he acted earlier she wasn't going to be rude.

"That sounds nice Hugo, what did you want to do?"

"Well if possible maybe we could go flying and you can show me Enchancia more. Maybe we could go visit your friends in the village and wish them a Happy Wassalia!"

Her face light up at the thought of that,

"That sounds wonderful Hugo! I would love to see Jade, Ruby and Lucinda! I can bring them there gifts!"

Beaming over at her parents,

"Would it be okay Mom? Dad?"

Her parents laughed,

"If you don't stay out to long and you notify us as soon as you return it is perfectly fine with me."

"You can go sweetie, Amber and James can keep Axel busy while you are away."

"Thank you so much!"

Her smile seemed to grow even more as she grabbed Hugo's hand.

"Tomorrow is going to be wonderful!"

Hugo's check started to gain a light shade of pink that he hoped no one would notice, soon the lunch was served and small talk filled the rest of the meal.

* * *

 **Note: In all honesty I can't wait for the next chapter! I have plans! Muwahahaha! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: Welcome to Young Love Thursday! I apologize for my weird uploading schedule lately but I have made a schedule and I am determined to stick to it! The full schedule is on my profile, the only reason why I won't upload on time would be if I had a hellish day and didn't have time to type something up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

Morning came and Sofia was eagerly getting ready for the days activities, she was excited that she would be able to see her friends this morning. Unsure that she was going to be able to see her village friends on Wassalia this year, she was even more excited that she was able to go without needing to take a carriage. Hugo had gotten her parent's permission after dinner for them to take one of the flying horses to make the trip faster. Once Sofia was dressed in her riding gear she eagerly walked out of her room and to the dining hall to join everyone for breakfast before they took off for the morning. Entering the dining hall Sofia wore a cheerful bright smile on her face. Everyone was already sitting and waiting for her. Sitting next to Hugo who was sporting his riding gear as well they started up in quick conversation.

"I can't for you to meet my friends in the village."

"If they are any way as sweet as you then I bet we will be the best of friends as well."

Sofia giggled,

"They are but they have their own personalities. Be prepared to be judged by them, you think the princesses judging were bad, you have seen nothing yet!"

Hugo let out a nervous chuckle and turned to face James, knowing he had some experiences with Sofia friends.

"Hey don't look at me, I am not the one trying to marry Sofia and take her to another kingdom. They have been nothing but nice to me, poor boy I have no clue what you will experience."

This made Hugo more nervous and Sofia chuckle,

"Oh James there not that bad, you have nothing to worry about Hugo."

"Sofia, you know us girls have a dark side when it comes to the protection of our friends. I feel for Hugo, what those girls must be planning."

Amber giggled enjoying making Hugo feel worried about the visit even though both James and Amber both knew the girls were harmless. After breakfast was finished and knowing that Hugo was on the verge of not wanting to go worried about what kind of horrific plan his own imagination created about how this visit was going to go. Saying bye to the family as they exited the dining hall, they walked hand in hand to the stables. Sofia went up to one of the family's flying horses and talked to her in a low voice.

"Hey Sapphire, would you mind taking both me and Hugo to the village for a visit with my friends?"

To Hugo he just heard the horse whiny knicker away at Sofia,

"That is not a problem dear princess. It would be an honor to take you and Hugo to the village."

Sofia smiled warmly,

"You can call me Sofia, no need for such formal names."

Turning to Hugo,

"We are going to be taking Sapphire here into town, let's get going."

Sofia climbed up first onto the horse Hugo fallowing, Hugo was over the moon with being able to be so close to Sofia, even though he could tell it didn't bug Sofia that he was so close to her. Sofia took the reins and started leading the horse out of the stable. Hugo wrapped his arms around Sofia's waist to get more stable on the horse. They soon took flight and were on their way to the village, hearing Hugo make a small sigh Sofia looked back a bit.

"Everything okay Hugo?"

A small chuckle passed his lips,

"Everything is wonderful, just enjoying the views of your kingdom."

"You should see it in the spring when everything is in full bloom."

"I will take you up on that offer, also I just realized how short you. It is quite adorable to say the least."

Sofia rolled her eyes as they started to descend; landing in the village plaza they were to meet the girls there at one of the small cafes. Safely on the ground Hugo got off first helping Sofia down, Sofia tied Sapphire to a post outside.

"I'll bring you some apples and carrots once we are done inside."

With that they entered the Café; her friends were already gathered around a large table waiting for her. Jade, Ruby then Lucinda sat against the wall. Hugo held tighter onto Sofia's hand which made her giggle, she leaned over and whispered to him.

"They won't bite, well Lucinda might."

This did nothing to calm his fears, pulling out her seat Sofia sat down with Hugo sitting next to her.

"Hey girls how have you been?"

"I've been doing great, been getting better at a bow. Started working part time to cleaning up after the blacksmith, it's not much but it helps bring in a bit more money."

Jade was in her work outfit needed to head over there once there meeting was done. Ruby was in her normal clothes not having anything planned today.

"Been busy myself, helping mom out with the shoe repairs. Also all the new orders for shoes during the holidays as well. I will also be starting to lead the Buttercup troop in the spring. Momma is finally retiring from being troop leader and I will be taking over for her."

Lucinda groaned after jade finished talking,

"I've been running from my mother every chance I get, she wants to fallow in her footsteps and take over the family hexing shop but she still won't get it threw her skull that I am a good which now. Told her I was considering opening a healing shop and boy was she mad."

Sofia giggled at Lucinda,

"Well don't let your mom stand in your way of what you want to do, I normally wouldn't say go against her but seeing how she is a bad witch I think I'll let this one slide."

All the girls chuckled together, Lucinda then leaned in forward eyeing Hugo now.

"So Mr. Lover Boy, tell me this do I have to hex you for trying to take our Sofia away from us."

She aditamitly waved her wand in front of her towards Hugo, he put his hands up into the air.

"If she so chooses one day to be my bride, which I have no clue on. We just started officially courting so as of this point in time there are no such plans, well on her side. I respect her decision and told her I will wait as long as she needs before I attempt to even court her."

He turns to smile at Sofia lowering his hands,

"She is worth the wait, no matter how long it takes."

Sofia flushed and turned to her friends, she could tell Jade was sold by Hugo's speech just now. Jade always had the softer spot when it came to love. Jade and Lucinda would give him a run for his money If they had enough time to do so. Jade was the next to ask a question,

"Seeing how I need to leave in a few, I wish to know one thing. What is your plan?"

"Excuse me?"

Hugo was confused,

"With Sofia, what is your plan for her?"

"Well I don't have a plan, unless waiting is considered a plan. If she has told you then you should know I've been asking for her to let me court her since we were kids. We have remained great friends and have done many of the school's sports together as a team well if James doesn't beat me that is. I will admit that I probably annoy her with my constant hints before with asking for her to let me court her."

Sofia couldn't resist but to giggle,

"Hugo you worry to much, I found it more entertaining than annoying. I could tell most of the time you asked just to ask knowing you would get the same answer you did the past hour you asked. There was what, maybe 3 times that you were actually serious about it and not just you walking by saying I should totally let you court me."

Jade laughed, being able to imagine Hugo walking by Sofia grabbing her in passing and randomly saying that she should let him court her.

"Well if I didn't have to leave for work I would stay longer and drill you more, next time you will get an ear full but I guess you're okay."

Jade got up hugging Sofia, Sofia pulled out a small box handing it to her.

"Open it when you have time, Happy Wassalia Jade."

Jade quickly left waving bye to everyone wishing them all a Happy Wassalia. Sofia handed Ruby and Lucinda there small boxes as well for them to open.

"It's not much but it's a little something I thought you would like."

Lucinda ripped her present open like her life depended on it, looking inside the small box she smiled.

"How on earth did you obtain this?"

Sofia chuckled,

"I stopped by our favorite Royal sorcerer; he has some extra from the last time he had to obtain some."

"Well you will need to tell him I say thank you, getting green dragon tears are just about impossible. They are a great healing agent to say the least."

Lucinda about jumped over the table to hug Sofia,

"Best Wassalia present ever."

Sofia giggled hugging her back watching her return to her seat as Ruby opened her gift. Pulling out a pinecone there was a lockets wrapped around it. Ruby smiled as a tear rolled down her face and she smiled happily up at Sofia.

"Open the locket silly,"

Doing as she was told Ruby opened the locket and a magical image of the girls as children wearing pinecone crowns appeared. Ruby closed it getting up and hugging Sofia,

"Sofia this means so much to me. Thank you so much Sofia, it's amazing."

Hugging her back she smiles,

"I gave one to Jade as well, I know it's not much but you know you girls are extremely hard to shop for."

Ruby returned to her seat, smiling.

"Jade will love it and you know us, we don't need anything expensive. We don't need anything at all,"

Lucinda interrupted then,

"Hey, hey, hey speak for yourself I will except all the green dragon tears you can get me! Free of charge of course."

The girls once again burst into laughter; they continued talking as Lucinda was the one drilling Hugo with anything and everything she could think of. Once the questions started turning more inappropriate and knowing Lucinda just wanted to know Sofia decided that it was time to go, know she didn't wish to know such things about Hugo.

"Girls, it's been a lovely time, thank you so much for spending the morning with me but we promised our parents we would be back in time for lunch."

They all got up and hugged saying their goodbyes; Hugo helped Sofia up on the horse before getting up behind her. Sofia waved one last time before flying off towards the castle.

"See my friends aren't that bad,"

"Lucinda is scary I would hate to see what she is like if she was still a bad witch."

Sofia giggled feeling Hugo shiver behind her.

"If Jade could hang around you would have had it worse."

He shivered again,

"Don't ever leave me alone with those two alone please."

"I will try my best."

Arriving at the Castle they went their separate ways to get changed for lunch.

* * *

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

After dressing into more appropriate clothing for having lunch he reached into his pocket to grab at the bracelet. Finding that his pocket was empty his heart picked up, he grabbed his dirty pants that he wore yesterday to see if it was still in those. Last time he had seen the bracelet was back at his castle, he hadn't thought much about it since coming to Enchancia he was more absorbed in having Sofia right close by. Looking in his pocket he didn't find it, he looked in the pair he just took off and it wasn't there, turning the room upside down he couldn't find it. A knock came at his door, it opened to reveal Baileywick,

"Prince Hugo, your father has sent me to fetch you. Everyone is already at the dining hall waiting for you to arrive before starting lunch."

"Thank you Baileywick, I will be out in a second."

Adjusting his clothes he left the room with the worry about the location of the bracelet. Fallowing Baileywick to the dining hall he entered the room taking his seat next to Sofia.

"Hey Hugo, looking fancy in your Wassalia outfit,"

Hugo wore a gold suit that had a shimmer on it, it resembled Sofia's golden attire she wore this time of year. Hugo was still lost in thought and didn't hear what Sofia just said; Sofia placed a hand over his breaking him from his thought to look at her.

"Yes Sofia?"

She looked worried at him,

"Is everything okay? I was just talking to you and you were so lost in thought that you didn't respond."

Giving her his best smile he covered her hand with his other.

"I am fine, don't worry about it. I am truly sorry for not giving you my full attention my princess."

That got a giggle out of her hearing the teasing tone with the end of that sentence, Lunch soon arrived and everyone broke into small talk while munching away on their food. With everyone done with lunch the children went out together leaving the adults in the dining hall. They all explored the castle and mainly listen to Amber go on about Zandar and all the luxurious gifts that he was sending her. Hugo and Sofia left the group to go to the library for a bit, more using it as an excuse to get out of hearing Amber ramble on about Zandar; the two other boys looked like they wanted to drill needles into them with the glare they felt. Making it to the library there was a fire light with a sofa; they went over to sit down together. Hugo tensed a bit at the unexpected touch of Sofia; she had leaned over against him. He started to relax more wrapping an arm around Sofia as they stayed silent staring into the fire. Unsure how much time passed by that they remained like that he looked over at Sofia to say something but notice that she had drifted off into sleep, letting her lean against him he remained silent making sure not to move too much to wake her. Looking over at her again he leaned over kissing the top of her head and enjoying the scent of her shampoo, smelled of lilac and lavender. It was a relaxing smell; he wished this moment would last forever. Sadly there time came to an end and Baileywick was soon there to get them to dinner, Hugo wondered how much time passed that he sat there just enjoyed Sofia's presence. Nudging her awake she stretched and yawned rubbing her eyes in the cutest fashion he couldn't resist but to hug her.

"Sofia you are so cute!"

She giggled looking over at Baileywick.

"Tell mom and dad we will be there shortly."

Baileywick left to tell her parents and to find the other children. Hugo let go of Sofia as they got up, he was surprised when Sofia was the one to grab his hand to hold it as they walked to the dining hall. He couldn't wait to give her the bracelet. Then the worry and sadness came back to him. Not knowing what happened to the bracelet he wouldn't be able to give her it. He had held onto the bracelet for a month, now not knowing where it was made him sad he felt bummed out knowing it was gone. Arriving to the dining hall it was elaborately decorated and festive, even more so than before. Both their fathers were laughing and you could tell they were drunk. Hearing them talk about their recent kill that would be served for Wassalia dinner they took their seats and enjoyed the merriment that their fathers were radiating. Once everyone had arrived they ate to their hearts content laughing and enjoying everyone's company. When everyone had finished eating and had their fill of desert as well. Exiting the dining hall as a group they went to the sitting room that was home to their extremely large over decorated tree that Amber made sure looked amazing, under it was all the presents for them to open. The two kings went over and light the Wassalia candle together to start off the evening fun. As everyone found a seat they all began to open there presents from one another, near the end Hugo handed Sofia her present.

"I know it's not much but I hope you like it."

Sofia smiled warmly,

"Oh Hugo you didn't need to get me anything,"

Amber was heard snickering, a few seats away; Sofia rolled her eyes opening her gift. Pulling out the wooden carving tears filled her eyes. She hugged it tight before wrapping her arms around Hugo she whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Thank you, I love it."

The wood carving was off her old bunny Clover, Clover had passed away from old age the year before and he knew how much she missed him.

"I carved it myself, I hope it accurate. I tried to remember every detail I could of that adorable old bunny."

Sofia pulled away giggling,

"He sure was a spunky rabbit for sure, and you got him perfectly. You did an amazing job thank you."

The night went on; Hugo left the room to go use the men's room heading out he stopped in front of a large window looking out at the night sky. The moon was full and the sky was clear making it a breathtaking Wassalia night. Hurrying on his way he wanted to get back so he didn't miss anything, once he was done he washed his hands and exited the bathroom he was walking down the hall when he noticed his brother talking with Sofia in front of the window he was staring out earlier. He was close enough to hear what they were saying but was hidden so they couldn't see him. He had caught them in the midst of their conversation.

"I know I have already given you a gift but I wanted to give you something else as well. I just saw this and thought of you."

Axel pulled out the recognizable purple gemmed bracelet that Hugo had been franticly looking for, he could feel his heart race as Sofia face light up. Watching her smile warmly towards Axel, he could feel his blood boil anger grew inside him. What he didn't expect his brother to do, he watched as Axel was pulling Sofia close to him, he had his hand under her chin to pull her closer. He realized he was going to kiss her. He ran up to them in a full out sprint, Sofia had just pushed him away from her just before Hugo tackled Axel, the speed and force he used made them both slam into the window shattering it on contact. The two princes fell out into the cold winter night wrestling each other; Hugo was to anger at Axel to hear Sofia's scream begging him to stop. Hugo had started punching Axel and as the boys continued to fight they didn't realize that they were getting close to the cliffs edge. Before they knew it both of them were plummeting off the side of the castle side, hitting into the rocky frozen island side before both of the crashed into the frozen over lake, the ice breaking under their weight. They both were lost under the frozen ice now.

* * *

 **Note: Oh cliffhanger! This chapter ended up being a lot longer that I thought it would be. I have been plotting that fun with Axel and Hugo for a while now, just needed to get up to it. I think it went over well! I hope you enjoyed the first of many, Young Love Thursday! I will see you next Thursday with another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: There are not enough apologize in the world for not being able to update, life has been crazy and filled with Dr. and Dentist appointments for both me and my children. It has been crazy! I hope this early chapter is enjoyed I know many of you have been asking for it! Also, I AM NOT DEAD I SWEAR!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~-~-~** ** _Sofia_** **~-~-~**

Feeling her heart race, panic flooded her body as she watched the boys roll down the mountain side and into the frozen lake. At that moment she was frozen to the spot unable to move, her mind felt like it was moving faster than any flying horse but yet not a single thought passed through her mind. Hearing noises from a distance get closer, she couldn't understand a single word that they were saying. Saying she was in shock would be an understatement. Feeling someone shake her with both hands on her shoulder it snapped her out of whatever place she ended up.

"Sofia! Sofia! What Happened?"

It was her father that came into focus and tears started rolling down her face as realization hit her that the boys were in great danger,

"There under the lake,"

Her voice came out but in a whisper form, they couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?"

Feeling the adrenaline flood through her she pushed passed her father this time screaming while running down the mountain side.

"THERE IN THE LAKE!"

Everyone was able to understand her that time, both kings and James fallowed after her down the mountain. Miranda and Amber ran back inside to get help, getting to the bottom Sofia had pointed to where the boys broke through the ice, it had already frozen over by the time they got there. The temperature was dropping by the second and snow had begun to fall.

"James, take your sister inside and make sure Cedric comes as quick as he can to help."

James started to usher Sofia away when she stopped dead in her tracks. Knowing that by the time Cedric would get here it would be too late for the boys if it hadn't already. The adrenaline was still rushing through her and she lifted up the skirt of her dress to pull out the wand she always kept with her. Taking a deep breath she knew she still had a lot to learn but she desperately wanted to try her best. Waving her wand out in front of her, saying a spell that Cedric had taught her a while back, a bright light shown from her wand before detaching and hovering a foot in front of her. Moving closer to the lake she closed her eyes to have more focus before lifting it higher into the air having it grow. Warmth filled the area as the snow and ice began to melt. Having a hard time holding onto her spell she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That is enough my young apprentice, I will make sure they are both okay so you can do with as you please to them later."

Cedric had arrived quickly taking over melting the ice and raising the boys out of the water, Sofia wouldn't let up of her spell until the boys were safely out of the water. Watching as Cedric lays them on the ground he took his wand helping rid their bodies of any water that may have gotten in there lungs. As soon as he finished pulling the water out from both boys they started cough. Their eyes shot open as they looked around, Sofia was so thrilled that they was okay and exhausted with the amount of magical energy she just used as soon as her spell diminished she had fainted. Cedric had been the one to catch her still being by her side. Looking and feeling awkward towards the group his eyes pleaded with them to help him. Rolland was the one to come over and assist taking his daughter in his arms to carry her back into the Castle.

* * *

 **^v** ** _Hugo_** **^v**

The last thing Hugo remembered was crashing into the icy waters and swimming up to the top but finding that the ice had already formed back over. Axel was soon by his side as they started to hit at the ice to break free. Between the freezing temperature and lack of air it wasn't long before his eyesight darkened and he was lost into the world of unconsciousness. Not knowing how long it was before they were rescued his first sight when he opened his eyes was a bright light and warmth then seeing Sofia tear said face and the brightest smile ever. Thinking that this was all a dream it soon felt like a nightmare when he saw the light vanish and Sofia falling over into the Royal sorcerer of Enchancia. Rolland had taken her into his arms and started retreating to the castle, he started to get up but felt pain in his limbs.

"Don't rush to get up, even though you were only in the water for short amount of time the freezing temperature have harmed your bodies. I need to take you up to my tower so I can fix you up before any of this damage is permanent."

Flicking his wand both boys hovered into the air, they both panicked for a second before relaxing.

"A little warning next time would be appreciated."

Hugo glared at Cedric; Cedric rolled his eyes and looked at them both.

"I truly hope there won't ever be a next time, I don't like watching my young apprentice hurt herself by overdoing her magical ability. There is still much she needs to learn before she can fully control her powers without it hurting her."

Hugo felt a pain grow inside his chest, knowing if he could just control himself better and not let Axel's immature tactics get to him this much this all could have been avoided. Getting up into the tower the boys were set down into seats.

"Pardon that you will not receive any Royal treatment here in my tower, you will have to make do with my stools I have."

Cedric lowered each boy onto a stool before quickly going over to drawers trying to find what he needed,

"Here is it, now this will sting so just bear with it."

Bringing over a medium size container filled with a fine white powder he started to generously cover the boys in it. Hugo sat feeling nothing as he looked at the powder that was starting to cover him, he was about to say something before he felt his skin start to tingle soon it changed to a burning sensation like his skin was going to melt off.

"What the bloody hell?! What is this stuff?!"

Cedric couldn't resist but to chuckle,

"This powder is to help make sure you don't lose any finger or toes to frostbite, it's made from ground rare white fire salts and tears of a green dragon. It takes a long time to grind them together into the fine powder you see so be thankful that you will live to be normal again."

The boys looked at each other knowing the other felt like they were on fire as well; Axel was the one to speck next.

"How long does this stuff have to remain on?"

Cedric made it look like he had to think for a second before walking over to a book flipping through the pages taking his sweet time.

"Are you going to answer my brother or what?"

Hugo wished to know as bad as Axel,

"Oh the powder, you could have washed it off 10 minutes ago."

Cedric gave an evil smirk towards the boy before they got up to bolt out of the room to the closet shower hearing his voice echo down the tower.

"Don't hurt my apprentice again or worse will come your way."

Both boys felt a shiver up there spin having a feeling that he was telling the truth. They parted ways and headed to their temporary chambers in the Castle. Hugo ripped his clothes off faster than he thought was humanly possible before turning on the water, not caring that it was still freezing cold water he wanted the damn powder off of him before he went insane. After he washed his body for the fifth time his skinned tingled still but there were no longer the flames that felt like it was covering him. Exiting the shower he dressed in his night attire before lying down on the bed.

* * *

 **Note: yes it's a short chapter ill add better stuff on Thursday when I update the story! I promise! I hope you at least enjoyed this little chapter!**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **I am sorry to say but this story is being put on hold like all my other stories. Life has gotten way to crazy and I am trying to pack way too much in a short amount of time. I will be back as soon as I can to continue all my stories and bring you new ones in the future! Just remember you hunt me down and murder me with your pitchforks then you will never know how it ends!**

 **Muwahahaha Safety via my story! xD**


End file.
